second sigth
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: secuela de Mi vida con shuichi . Lemon, esto no es una historia segun el concepto tradicional, son divagaciones, no un cuento. Espero les guste. Al menos, algo diferente.
1. second sigth

Second Sight.

Yuki duerme. Lo abrazo con miedo quizá a que llegue a escapárseme. Se ve muy dulce durmiendo. Como siempre, aquí no llegan las acideces de su tipo. Hoy me ha hecho ver videos de gente que le gusta. Nunca antes le había preguntado qué tipo de música era la que le gustaba. Me puso a escuchar unas canciones de Placebo. Me gustó, aunque no mucho. No entiendo inglés, Yuki me las fue traduciendo, en realidad me mostró unas traducciones, y escuché como tres veces seguidas cada disco. Después todo de corrido, y cuando vi los videos, ya podía decir cuáles me gustaban más. aunque la verdad, ése vocalista despide una luz oscura, atrae a todos quienes sienten identificados con ésa luz. Una que me gustó, me sentí ligeramente identificado con ella, fue Second Sight. A pesar que en ese disco repiten todo el tiempo lo mismo, más que en los otros, el coro me llamo la atención.

_Yes, it's just the second night_

_That I would break back nights for you._

_Yes, I know, you're the jealouse tipe,_

_'cause I'm cursed the second sight so._

Es gracioso, pero Yuki no piensa lo mismo. En todo caso, creo que estoy mejor así. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, he comenzado a darme cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Yuki. Claro, era normal que intentara alejarme después que lo había visto en tal grado de desesperación, pero ahí tuvo que ver Toha también. No había querido aceptarlo, pero Toha ama a Yuki. Me da pena, es lo único, por que además por las apariencias, tiene que seguir ayudándome en NG. Y aunque me hubiera despedido, yo hubiera seguido con Yuki. Aunque quizás no. En todo caso, entre dejar la música y dejar a Yuki, prefiero lo primero. Aunque sospecho que le gusto a Yuki por como canto, pues dice que las lyrics son apestosas. No entiendo porqué no puede hacerlas alguien más, K es muy pesado a veces. Bueno, casi siempre. En todo caso, a Yuki se le quedó la laptop aquí, por eso estoy escribiendo. Nunca antes la había tocado.

Yuki está roncando… Nunca ha querido aceptar que lo hace. Es muy divertido. Aquí se puede gravar sonidos, lo voy a gravar roncando para que me crea. Ew, está baboseando, eso tampoco lo acepta, me encanta tenerlo abrazado, y comerle las orejas… Se pone muy ruidoso cuando hago eso. Claro que fuera de la cama, parece molestarle. Y parecía molestarle que le llamara todo el tiempo, creí que le molestaba, pero un día me dijo que lo llamara, le encanta, igual que hace ruido, le gusta que yo lo haga. Algunas veces se duerme en el trasfondo de mi voz cantando. Igual me abraza, y yo salto a su lado. Igual que un cachorro.

Yuki me preguntó si había estado con mujeres, le dije que no, nunca me habían importado, pero él piensa que yo debería salir con chicas. Al menos, para que conozcas, me dijo. Quedé muy triste cuando dijo eso, la verdad nunca lo había pensado, y como me tocó grabar toda la noche volví al día siguiente por la tarde, me quedé dormido. Después tuve que ir a una sesión de fotos. Cuando volví, muy tarde en la noche, arreglé mis cosas para dormir en el sillón. Él estaba todo el tiempo en su computadora. Le fui a dejar un café. Después estaba durmiendo y sentí una mano en mi pelo. Abrí los ojos, Yuki me estaba acariciando. Puse mi cabeza sobre sus piernas, le gusta que yo esté así, y él estaba fumando. Su mano fue bajando por mi espalda hasta más allá. Sentía frio, y tirité.

-Estás helado.-apagó el cigarro. –aquí pescarás un resfriado, vamos a la cama. No entiendo, baka, porqué te quedaste acá.

-Es que… No quería molestarte.

-¿Molestarme? ¿Por qué?

-Eto… Es por lo que me dijiste sobre las mujeres, creí que –Yuki me abrazó por detrás, pasando las manos sobre todo mi cuerpo –creí que ya no querías estar conmigo.

-Baka. –Retiró sus manos, y se volteó. –Eres tu quien dentro de poco no querrás estar conmigo.

-Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque lo sé. Es tan probable que realmente seas gay, como que dentro de poco te comiencen a gustar las mujeres. Eres demasiado joven, y no quiero hacerme falsas expectativas.

-Pero a mi me gustan las chicas, lo que pasa es que yo quiero estar contigo, y aunque tu me fuerces a estar con una igual voy a seguir queriendo estar contigo.

Yuki se volteó y me sonrió.

-Baka, eres el peor de todos.

Me besó, y me tomó en brazos. Tal como esa vez que me vestí de Sailor. Me llevaba igual que una novia. Me preocupé por su salud, pero a él nada parece hacerle daño. Me tiró en la cama, y me besaba, le quité su camisa azul, sin dejar de besarlo, mientras él me recorría. La mayoría de las veces soy muy pasivo, pero creo que a él le gusta, si no, no estaría conmigo. Le quité la camisa, y acaricié su espalda. El estaba sobre mí, y comenzó a bajar. Yo aún tenía puesta mi camiseta, y me la quitó para seguir besando mi pecho. Le encanta hacer eso, besar mi vientre, casi siempre se detiene ahí, mientras me toca todo lo que quiere. Pero esta vez se detuvo.

-¿Eh, qué pasa, Yuki?

-¿Te parece si esta vez hacemos algo diferente?

-¿Diferente?

-Si, ya sé que no sabes nada, pero mira –Sacó una revista para gays, a veces solía ver esas cosas para sacar ideas nuevas, me pone nervioso con sólo verlas. La hojeó un poco, y me mostró una foto.- ¿Te parece ésta posición?

-Eh… no lo s

-Oh bien tú eliges. Aquí hay una guía.

Examiné la lista. Me parecían algunas un poco imposibles, pero había varias que de haberse salido naturalmente, me hubieran hecho muy feliz. Apunté varias. Yuki se había alejado un poco, así que quedé muy cerca de su entrepierna. Mientras le mostraba las que me gustaron, rocé intencionadamente con el codo. Tomó la dichosa revista, y la dejó a un lado. Abrí su pantalón y comencé a recorrer con la lengua. Nunca me concentro mucho en eso, y menos sobre la cama, porque Yuki empieza a tocarme. Pero igual lo intento. Ocurrió lo de siempre, se cansó, me tomó, y ocupó la primera de las posiciones que había indicado. Entre besarlo, y lo ruidosos que somos, acabamos juntos. De común él dura más, creo que está más acostumbrado. Para la segunda posición, quería tomarme otra vez, pero fui yo quien le tomó, mordiéndole las orejas, disfrutando los embistes contra sus nalgas, cabalgando en él, perdiéndome en su espalda infinita y sus orejas especiales para ser lamidas y su cara, su cuerpo caliente refugiandose dentro de sí. No acabé tan pronto como siempre, el placer se extendía por el tiempo. Salía y entraba en él, me parecía exquisito, no son muchas la veces en que lo penetro, y es él quien se agrita contra las almohadas, y grita mi nombre. Me llama Shu- chan cuando está así.

Después seguimos con la tercera. Aproveché, ya que de común es él quien me dice que vamos a experimentar algo nuevo, y no me explica qué. La única vez que no me dejé, fue una que me colgó del techo. Era demasiado incómodo, pero después me convenció, lo hicimos, y resultó ser muy buena. Pero es muy complicada, cansa demasiado, no la puedo hacer muy seguido. Además era yo quien lo estaba culiando. Me encanta hacerlo. Yuki después se tendió de espaldas relajado, y yo seguía con ganas. Parecía que quería ir a bañarse, para dormir, y empecé a recorrer su cuerpo, más bien a besarlo, y lamerlo, el espacio entre costillas, las curvas de las caderas, su pene tan… besé un poco sus piernas, pero después volví a su pene. Intentaba distintos movimientos, me empezaba a repetir los que notaba eran mejor recibidos. Terminó en mi boca, y aunque él me dijo que había que tomárselo, nunca lo he intentado, dejo que se salga de mi boca. Él me besó, y me la chupó a mí también. Me tocaba mucho el pecho mientras lo hacía. De repente se detuvo. Me quedé sobre la cama aún jadeando, con los ojos cerrados, y la cara roja. Abrí los ojos lentamente para verle instalando una cámara. Me revolqué de la risa hasta que su silencio me dijo que era en serio.

-¡Listo! –fue cuanto dijo antes de retomar, ejem, la tarea pendiente. Al principio estaba un poco nervioso, pero el me dijo –Relájate, será para nosotros dos nada más.

vaya, sólo debía tenderme y repetir su nombre, cosa que no me cuesta trabajo para nada.

-Yuki… Yuki… ¿Yuki?... ¡Yuki! Oh, Yukii… Yuki… oh, Yuki…

ya sabía que si me quedaba quieto acabaría con su posición favorita, él como dominante, pero no me podía mover, ¡Estaba tan rico! Así que se puso de piernas abiertas, sentado frente a mí, que tenía mi cabeza entre sus almohadones morados, y me penetró. Me semi senté y lo besé. Me miró directo con ésos ojos tan frios, que cambiaron hasta volverse más suaves, o más bien más calientes. Empecé a repetir su nombre, mientras me besaba, dejé de besar sus labios, y seguí por sus mejillas y empecé a lengüetear su oreja, cosa que le altera mucho. Tiene muy sensible sus oidos. Levantó sus caderas, arrastrándome con él. Grité, y paró de moverse.

-¿Estás bien, Shu?

-Ay… Si, Yuki. Me duele.

-Lo sé, lo siento. –Me besó. –No volveré a ser brusco, está bien.

-Si, Yuki. Yuki…

-Dime,

-¿No estás enojado?

-No –Se sonrio - ¿Por qué iba a estar enojado? No has hecho nada que me moleste. –se movió para salir de mi

-¡No! Espera…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy bien… Yo…

-Entonces, ¿Quieres seguir?

-Si.

Con cuidado tomó mis caderas atrayéndolas hacia él. Nunca me había detenido a observar cada uno de sus gestos, tenía los ojos cerrados, y estaba muy sudado. Goteaba sudor. Su rostro cambiaba, de repente hacía una mueca de esfuerzo, y a veces se relajaba. Su movimiento era muy pausado, como si temiera hacerme daño. Igual lo llamaba como las otras veces. Y mi pecho se infló de arrobamiento cuando llegamos. Él sabe cómo hacer que eso suceda. Salió de mí, y se tendió a mi lado, en mi pecho, a descansar. Sus manos reposaron tranquilas en mi cintura. Yo en ésa mismo posición, le dejo marcados los dedos en la cintura, siempre queda amoratado por mi culpa. Él casi nunca me ha dejado marcas, cuida de no hacerlo porque dice que uso muy poca ropa, y que se me notaría demasiado. Me encanta cómo es, no oculta nuestra relación, pero tampoco deja que alguien la comente. Yo, por el contrario, casi siempre le rasguño la espalda o le muerdo el cuello, o ambos.

Le beso el hombro. Estamos ambos cansados. Me abraza, y me susurra, gracias Shuichi, y se queda dormido. Me duermo, a pesar que me estoy asfixiando. Me despierto cuando se aleja un poco de mi, tengo el cuerpo dormido. La cama está muy deshecha, a pesar que siempre estamos por encima. Debe haber intentado taparse, tiene el sueño muy profundo. Tapo a los dos, lo abrazo, y vuelvo a dormir. Me despierto por la mañana, ya es hora de levantarme. Me estiro perezosamente. Mh, debo ir a trabajar. Yuki aún duerme a mi lado. Tiene una cara cómica. Miro la cámara, se me había olvidado apagarla. En todo caso, no creo que sea muy interesante lo poco que se alcanzó a grabar. Veré algunas revistas de ésas para la próxima noche. Me baño, preparo el desayuno, se lo llevo a la cama, lo dejo ahí, lo despierto, y me voy.


	2. second sigth 2

Second Sight 2

Nota de autora: Sencillamente sigo acá porque ya me aburrí de seguir Mi Vida con Shuichi, de quien sabe cuantos miles de capítulos, (voy en el 14) y como me dio la gana, o me regresó la gana de seguir escribiendo, pues, aquí me tienen. Aunque la verdad, como historia no vale mucho, no tiene trama, o no tiene mas trama que la vida misma. No me agradan otras cosas imposibles, el afán de ser verosímil es un sello en mis escritos, menos en unos OCC que he hecho, esta saga es la que mas mail, rewiew (aunque bien pocos) o personas que simplemente me incluyen en su MSN para persuadirme que ha tenido. Buu, esta introducción es terrible de larga.

Esta historia, como todas las de Gravy, se la dedico a dos personitas, una es Nat (seguro que han leidos sus fics) que me enseñó Gravy, y a Noin, que es mi diosa, mi ejemplo a seguir, mi ángel, que aunque ya no escriba, sus fics me marcaron. Ojalá lea esto.

Disclaimer: no se que es, pero los personajes de Gravy no me pertenecen. No he comprado la serie.

Nota: ¿Es necesario aclarar que esta es la historia contada desde el punto de vista de Shu? ¿y que como historia –Acciones, trama, Mary sueis, como sea se escriba- aquí no van?

Hoy desperté como siempre, en el estudio, y a patadas y balazos. K me despertó de un sueño donde Yuki y yo íbamos en un barco volador, con trajes como medievales, y mirábamos por medio de una inmensa ventana como pasaba el paisaje. Estábamos uno al lado del otro, y entonces Yuki me miraba, y me iba a besar, y me besó, pero su boca tenía sabor a tela, y en el barco se escucharon balas, y me desperté. Eran las seis de la mañana, y había que ponerse a trabajar. Y es que como casi se vive acá en el estudio, según K san es preferible que durmamos acá semanas enteras antes que soportar mi impuntualidad. Hiro dice lo mismo.

Ahora, como por un rato no me necesitan, pero quieren tenerme vigilado, sigo en la cabina, y estoy usando el ordenador que hay acá. No sé porqué explico a este ordenador qué hago aquí, y porqué, siendo que simplemente debería escribir estupideces como comúnmente lo hago, escribir primero en un cuaderno, con un lápiz de punta fina el nombre de Yuki poniendo en cada cuadrito un Te amo, otro con Te deseo, y escribir la frase Te amo con el nombre de Yuki, y así. Casi siempre lo hago, pero hoy no me da la gana. Amanecí rebelde. Y es que extraño a Yuki. Con todo esto, hace como un mes que no lo veo, y ni que fuera un año, estoy como loco por no tener sexo en tanto tiempo, por abrazarlo, por besarlo, que me bese... adoro a Yuki, pero él sólo querrá acostarse conmigo en cuanto me vea, y pensándolo bien, eso no es tan malo, después de todo.

Hoy al menos estará en casa, y no andará con los apuros de la novela. Espero que no hayan visitas, o entrevistadores inoportunos, o accesos repentinos de sueño, en general, cosas que nos ocurren.

K me llama. Escribiré mas cuando esté con la laptop.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hace dos días que me vine a descansar, y no he dormido casi nada. Ahora que Yuki está dormido, me dio insomnio. Estoy que lo despierto, debo desquitarme de un mes sin él. Pero primero quiero descansar, este tipo es un animal, no controla sus instintos. Ahora de nuevo, cuando vaya al baño, lloraré, y Hiro lo notará.

Bu, cuando llegué, Yuki no estaba. Bueno si, estaba en el supermercado, pero cuando vine y vi que no estaba me asusté mucho. Lo llamé al celular, y ahí me dijo que lo esperara. Es extraño que haya ido al súper, seguro estuvo sin comer muchos días.. Pero el punto es que me quedé dormido allí mismo, sobre el sillón. Cuando desperté, fue con el olor de la comida que prepara Yuki. Porque él es muy buen cocinero. Me levanté, y noté una manta que se deslizaba de mí al suelo. La recogí, todavía adormilado, y una vez en la cocina vi algo café delante mío. Creí que era Yuki con un delantal, así que lo abracé.

-Yuki, estás muy delgado... -Dije.

Sentí risas por todos lados. Abrí los ojos, y levanté la vista. Había un pelo rubio bajo un sombrero. ¡Estaba abrazando a Seguchi san! Me separé de él en forma brusca, ya con los ojos abiertos.

-Yo sólo lo vi esta mañana, Shindou san.

Mi primer impulso fue ir a bañarme, pero entonces vi que estaban en la cocina, además de Seguchi, Tatsuha, y Mika san, y claro, Yuki. El primero riéndose, la segunda con recelo, y el tercero, no le vi su expresión, porque me le tiré encima. Estaba sentado, y le besé, y le abracé, y le dije que lo había extrañado tanto, y yo no me había dado cuenta, pero me había sentado con las piernas abiertas sobre él, lo hago tan a menudo, que me pasó desapercibido que nos miraban un poco cohibidos.

Como siempre, bueno, ante los demás, Yuki puso un poco de cordura a la situación alejándome desde la cintura (mh, unos segundos mas, con algo de cuello, y no lo hubiera resistido) y un poco sonrojado me dijo: Baka, hay gente.

-Es cierto! Ahahahaha –Puse las manos en la nuca, y retrocedí a una silla. –Supongo que habías preparado algo, lamento interrumpir, es que habías dicho que tendrías el día libre, y como yo también, además me habías dicho que hoy...

-Tienes razón, no preparé nada.

-Sólo se me ocurrió que como Tatsuha venía unos días a Tokio, no estaría mal juntar a los tres hermanos y sus tres parejas... – Seguchi podía hablar sonriendo, pero se entendía que no había sido tan así. No por nada, cuando Yuki me lo advirtió, no creí, pero lo he comprobado luego, TOHMA ES EL PUTO AMO DEL UNIVERSO. Así que de seguro adivinó nuestras intenciones para el día, y decidió que no resultaran. De seguro Mika se le interpuso en el plan original, y allí estaba, cocinando algo con masa. –Pero Ryuichi al parece tenía planes, y no pudo venir.

-Así fue, espero no te moleste, Shindou san. –Mika no se veía con su mejor cara. Yo tampoco estaría muy feliz si me hubiera tocado casarme con alguien que quiere a otra persona.

-No, porqué, si yo soy el que sobra aquí. –Me puse de pie para irme, pero Yuki me tiró del brazo, y me sentó de vuelta sobre sus piernas, pero esta vez yo de espalda.

-Déjate baka, tu te quedas. –Y me besó en el cuello. No puedo estar seguro, pero me parece que miraba a Seguchi. Lo miré yo también, y se volteó. Como entreabrió un poco las piernas supe la razón de su incomodidad, al parecer mi abrazo no lo dejó indiferente. No tuve pena en ponerme a ronronear cuando Yuki me estrechó otro poco contra sí, ya no desde el vientre, sino casi de la cadera, y un poco mas adentro, y trabajándome el cuello.

-Ay, no, Yuki, no hagas eso, que hay visitas... – Intenté alejar la cadera, me parecía que las caricias iban para allá, y eso si que no soy un exhibicionista, me da pena, si de hecho nunca puedo hacerlo ni de día ni con la luz prendida, y menos dejar siquiera que me bese ante la gente.

-Basta. –Mika me salvó literalmente de Yuki cuando me agarró del brazo (mi pobre brazo) y me sentó en otra silla. Ella se sentó a mi lado, e hizo que la mirara a los ojos. Es una mujer de carácter. Yo diría que es el Seme de Seguchi.

-Y dime, cómo es convivir con el pesado de Eiri todo el tiempo. –Me preguntó mientras dejaba la comida en la mesa, y se sentaba a la cabecera.

-La verdad es que no lo sé muy bien. Hace un mes que no podía venir, no se puede decir que convivo. Pero... no presenta mayores conflictos, y me gusta.

[Eso era lo que Yuki me había enseñado a decir cuando me preguntaran eso en las entrevistas]

-Y comprendo que comparten gastos. –Mika parecía amenazante con algo tan sencillo como untar el pan con la salsa.

-Eh... Etoo...

-Hermana, ya córtala. Cuando está aquí, hasta el consumo de cigarrillos corre por su cuenta.-Yuki se notaba fastidiado. Me enojaba normalmente cualquier cosa que pudiera fastidiármelo para la noche. –Además, no es asunto tuyo.

-Es cierto, Mika san, -Increíble, Seguchi san intercedió por mí.- No nos metamos en problemas de pareja. Es como meterse en u matrimonio ajeno.

Allí si vi porqué lo decía, Yuki no quería saber ni de matrimonios ni de relaciones duraderas. Si me soporta es porque debo soportarlo. Es muy mañoso. Lo miró con rencor.

Yo estaba en medio de Mika y de Seguchi, que estaba a la cabecera. Al frente mío Yuki, y a su lado, y frente a Mika, Tatsuha. Este irregular sentido de sentarse a la mesa fue porque Mika en primer lugar me había arrastrado sacándome de las piernas de Yuki, y Seguchi era el hombre mayor, le correspondía la cabecera, Mika hubiera debido estar a su derecha, pero ella me había arrastrado, y se suponía que a su lado debía sentarse Yuki, y yo con Tatsuha, pero a mí me da miedo sentarme con él, así que Yuki tomó su lugar. Me empecé a reír cuando Yuki jugaba con mis pies, a mi me dan temor esos juegos, no se vaya uno a equivocar de pie, dios, no quiero seguir calentando a Seguchi, horror, por mi no me habría comido esto, que lo cocinó él, porque puede tener veneno. Aunque claro, no podía saber qué zona iba yo a tomar. Cocinó algo similar a lasagna, masas con salsa de tomates, queso, y otras cosas. No estoy muy acostumbrado a comer esto. Aunque estaba bueno.

-No es un matrimonio –le contestó Mika. Yuki la miró como para decirle algo, parecía que le iba a contestar, pero una mirada de Seguchi le hizo contenerse. El ambiente estaba para ser cortado con tijeras, pero todos intentaban parecer la familia feliz. Yuki jugaba un poco con los pies, pero muy poco, porque podíamos topar a Seguchi. En un momento sentí un pie subiendo. Y miré a Yuki. No vi nada, él se agachó a comer, y Tatsuha saltó, su cara decía ay!.

-Chicos, compórtense. –Les dijo Mika, y en ese momento se miraron, y empezó la diversión, se empezaron a pelear de broma, y a tirar comida. Seguchi traía el postre, y le cayó algo en la cara, pero no se amilanó, dejó en postre en la mesa, y se limpió con un servilleta. Vaya, pese a todo, el hombre debería ser embajador, es capaz de hacer todo.

-Si no se comportan, me llevo el postre con Shindou. –Y no dejó de sonreír. Funcionó, se sentaron de inmediato. Parece que lo visto con anterioridad era esto, sencillamente se conocen desde hacía tanto, que se saben las mañas, y cómo hacerlas callar. Exactamente como una familia.

Después fuimos a tomar un café al sofá. Café con pastelillos. Ya se lo que es eso, cuando Yuki iba en el sexto, pregunté a Mika porqué nunca lo detenían, si estaba ya al borde de un colapso por comer dulces de ésa manera. Ella me miró seria.

-Porque no hay caso. Ya ahora que lo pienso, puede ser que los dulces le hagan menos mal que tú.

Supongo que debo tomarlo como un halago. Y así lo hice. Le sonreí de vuelta para obtener su desprecio. Se parece mucho a Yuki. Por algo son hermanos. La misma personalidad. En todo caso, no veía las horas que se fueran para estar a solas con Yuki. Seguchi entonces recibió una llamada, había problemas, y Mika lo acompañó. Creo que Tatsuha se quería quedar, pero Yuki lo miró con temor, y Seguchi se lo llevó.

Y por fin me quedé solito con Yuki.

-¿quieres ver una película? Dime cual.

-¿Tienes Shrek, o toy Story 2?

Me miró con cara de ¿Crees de veras que tengo esas?

-Mira lo que me trajo mi amiguita. – Abrió una estantería. No iba a saber yo que tenía.

-Yuki no creo que sea...

-Tienes razón, ¿Para qué ver porno gay –Increíble, ya estaba sobre mi – Cuando podemos hacerlo? –Empezó a desabrocharme los pantalones, y me empezaron los nervios de siempre. Me besó profundamente. Después empezó a bajar por mi cuello.

-Yuki, yo... yo... –No puedo hablar cuando él está cerca, y menos cuando me recorre así.

-¿Ahora me dirás que no quieres, Shuichi? Vamos, un rato atrás dijiste que me extrañabas mucho... –Lo abracé simplemente, como siempre lo hago besándonos. -¿Lo ves? No puedes resistirte.

-Pero vamos a la cama al menos.

-De acuerdo.

Se levantó y fue a la cama, conmigo detrás. Entré y no di un paso cuando se volteó de frente a mi,  con su mirada dura. Creí que iba a decirme algo. Me tomó la cabeza con las dos manos y me besó. Mi camiseta quedó lejos de mi, y mientras avanzábamos, detrás íbamos quedando nosotros, los de afuera, para quedar los que somos desnudos, sin máscaras. El calor ya se extendía por toda la habitación, como antes, como siempre. Besándonos. Caí pesadamente a la cama, como siempre. Yuki empezó a prepararme. Yo no tenía tiempo ni ganas de protestar.

-Eso está frío...

-Es lubricante.

-Pero igual está frío.

-Dentro de un rato lo sentirás caliente. -Me tiró un poco para atrás en la cama, se acomodó entre mi piernas, como siempre. Pese a todo es su posición favorita, él arrodillado frente a mi. Y como siempre, el dolor.

-Ay, no Yuki, Yuki, me duele, para tonto, me duele... ay... ah... ay... –no podía respirar bien, es algo paralizante en un principio.

-Baka, ¿En serio quieres que pare?

-ay, Yuki me duele...

-Siempre te duele, pero al final todo acaba bien, como es que aún no aprendes...

-Hace un mes que no estoy contigo...

-Y por lo mismo debes está bien cargado. Vamos, baka, que todo está bien. Todo estará bien, en unos momentos te sentirás muy bien. Ya lo sabes.

-Es que... yo... Ay... parece que me he cerrado... –No podía hablar bien del dolor.

-entonces lo correcto es abrirte bien, porque vuelves recién en tres días. Y no creas que jugaremos damas en ese tiempo.

Yo sólo sonreí. Yuki siempre estaba seguro, siempre sabía qué hacer, qué decir, que pasaría. Por eso lo amo.

-Es que Yuki... ah... Yuki... Yuki... duele... ay... ay... ah... ah...

El sencillamente recorría mi cuerpo como siempre, disfrutando la entrega absoluta. Yo perdía el control cuando comenzaba a masturbarme, y me ponía a chillar como una loca. Yuki se reía. Me mordí el labio, prefería que por una vez él terminara primero. Pero me era difícil...

-Ya, Shuichi, sólo relájate, ya pronto va a dejar de doler, y te vas a sentir muy bien...

En el suave movimiento recordé de cuántas veces sólo desee que me abrazara, durante aquellos segundos de dolor. Pero no podía, no podía abrazarme. Era físicamente imposible. Por eso siempre, cuando terminaba, y no era capaz de levantarse muy rápido, me aprovechaba de abrazarlo.

-Yuki... ah, ah...

-Shuichi… -Me miró dulcemente. Mis ojos, como siempre, derramaban lágrimas sin yo quererlo. Las sentía deslizarse sobre mi rostro de veras tenso. Yuki me tocaba, y sólo entonces entendía cuan caliente estaba mi cuerpo, porque sus manos se sentían frías. Me limpiaba las lágrimas, forzando un poco la posición hacia delante para secármelas, provocando que terminara mas rápido. –Aprendí a disfrutar de este cuerpo... Tuyo... Oh, Shuichi... –Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, sus rasgos se distendieron...

-Ah, Yuki... –Él había terminado, y yo no resistí mas.

Él cayó en forma no suave sobre mí, mientras recuperaba un poco el aliento perdido.

-Creí que estarías demasiado sensible, pero parece que no fue así. –Me besó la cara, y me acarició un poco el cabello. Estaba casi sobre mi. Era tan hermoso ver su pelo sudado, sentir su cuerpo húmedo a causa del placer. El olor del sexo nos invadía, como siempre. Yo quería otra vez, mi cuerpo me lo pedía.

-Al parecer tú estabas mas sensible.

Tomó impulso para ponerse sobre mi, con los antebrazos extendidos, con ésa pícara mirada que lo caracteriza. Su cadera seguía a un lado. Simplemente se me quedó mirando, y me abrazó.

-Tengo sueño. Estoy cansado. Sólo es eso.

-Nah, Yuki, no me digas que tienes sueño... –Empecé a recorrer su costado, y se dejó. Aunque diga que soy malo, igual se queda quieto. Habían veces que me gustaba permanecer abrazado, a su lado, pero nunca me podía quedar quieto. Yo ya no espero nada de Yuki, no espero que me ame, no espero que quiera vivir conmigo, ni seguir conmigo para siempre. No puedo decir que lo amo, Maiko dice que quienes son como yo nunca quieren en realidad, nunca pueden querer. No espero que él sienta siquiera lo mismo por mi. Nunca he sido muy bueno pensando, y menos en cuento a cuestiones del amor, eso creo que se nota en mis canciones, para mi las cosas son muy simples, yo quiero a Yuki, y quiero estar junto a él, y poder abrazarlo, y besarnos, y que tengamos sexo. Pero no espero que se case conmigo. Y sin embargo sé que el día que ya no pueda estar mas junto a él, sencillamente me moriré. Yo no sé qué pasará con él, no espero poder leer su mente, ni saber todo lo que piensa, ni mucho menos poder conocer sus sentimientos. Hay mujeres y hombres que creen poder conocer a sus parejas hasta ese punto. En todo caso, creo que Yuki puede conocerme así, porque siempre le atina a cosas que no creí fuera yo.

Por ejemplo, el día que decidí probar un nuevo sabor de helado, Yuki dijo que me iba a gustar, pero yo no creí, pero cuando me forzó a probarlo, en realidad me gustó. O sea, yo a Yuki le podría decir comprarme ropa, y llegaría con cosas de mi talla, y que me quedarían bien. En cambio, yo no sabría con qué agradar a Yuki. Nunca he sabido qué regalarle en su cumpleaños, y nunca podría comprarle ropa a su talla. Solo puedo darle inspiración, y estar con él en la cama, aunque diga que soy muy malo en eso.

Bueno, sigo con el relato que no sé porqué escribo. Yuki se quería dormir, y yo quería mas, y lo movía, soplaba y besaba para que no se durmiera, hasta que se dio vuelta boca arriba, y me dijo:

-Entonces haz tu el trabajo.

Así que me subí sobre él, e intenté recordar algo de lo aprendido, primero a relajar mis nervios, porque ya me había puesto a temblar, y me hice un poco mas abajo, y comencé a besarle las piernas, el interior de los muslos, y el torso, el cuello, me tendí un poco sobre él, y le empecé a morder las orejas, mientras hacía un pequeño masaje allí abajo. Específico, claro. Le empecé a sentir cómo respiraba mas hondo, y a quejarse ligeramente. Volví a bajar, y ya estaba un poco mas de pie la cosa, y me sobrecogí, me estaba costando un poco, y cuando mas cuesta mas dura, por regla general, al menos con Yuki. Y ya estaba casi listo, y empecé a estimularlo mas de abajo, como si yo fuera a estar dentro. Hace demasiado que no me dejaba, y no creí que me fuera a dejar estar. Suspiró en un momento, y dijo

-Ya está bien. Aún tienes lubricante, verdad?

-No lo sé.

-¿No sabes ver si estás listo?

-N... no.

-Baka.

Me atrajo hacia si, rozando con ello todo nuestro cuerpo, el uno contra el otro (¿Contra qué si no?) y me besó profundamente. Aquello me estimuló lo suficiente. Yo tenía una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo, y empezó a ver si estaba listo. Tomó algo de lubricante, y me lo aplicó. Recogió un poco las rodillas. Y supe que de veras iba a tener que hacer todo el trabajo. Levanté un poco la cadera, y Yuki me guió otro poco, me erguí, y me empalé de una. El dolor trajo como una suerte de estado de mareo, una dosis de locura e irrealidad me invadió de veras, y placer inundó desde el primer momento hasta la última fibra de mi ser. Sentí a Yuki estremecerse también. Yo tampoco había dormido hace días, bueno, algunas horas al día, iba y me tendía, Yuki tampoco solía dormir muy bien. Me seguí moviendo, incluso después de terminar, ates de lo previsto, como siempre. Y a Yuki se le salió el animal de siempre, me tiró bruscamente de espaldas contra la cama, y siguió sin mí, pero conmigo. ¿Cómo lo explico? Da lo mismo porque igual llegué otra vez en poco tiempo. Alguna vez Yuki me dijo que era un eyaculador precoz.

Después de eso si pude dormir. Sospecho que Yuki también. Cuando me desperté ya era de día, y Yuki se había levantado hacía poco.

Nota de autora: Llevo siete páginas!! Wooau!!! Y eso que hoy en la mañana escribí otro cap de otro fic que estoy haciendo. Y el resto sigue, porque esa es la primera noche.  Espero les haya gustado, y no me maten, ojalá dejen sus rewiew, ojalá les vaya bien en todo, y ojalá entre pronto a clase. También le dedico esto a mi koi, a Pierrot, aunque sospecho que no leerá esto... También publica en ff.net, pero bajo otro nombre.


	3. trALALALA

Second Sight Tres.

Hace bastante tiempo que debí publicar esto, después del paro estoy de vacaciones, pero en fin, vamos al grano, como dijo el dermatólogo. (Wacala)

Este capítulo lo dedico primero a Carol, o Wich Hunter Robin en persona, una adorable chica muy simpática que gusta de mis fics de Gravy, y a mi ex koi, kirito, que me acaba de dejar esta semana. Dudo que lea esto, esta demasiado ocupado con su nueva chica, pero igual se lo dedico, para que vea las cosas que nos quedaron por hacer.

Bien sólo una cosa mas, y es que no esperen trama. Estos son unos sueños sexuales algo extraños, pero no tan extravagantes como los que me acaban de contar, créanme. Me gasto unas amigas...

Quiero agradecer los rewiew que me han llegado por este fic, aunque han sido pocos, según Nat porque algo paso en según yo porque les da pudor, o no les gusta, sencillamente.

Y bien aquí empezamos exactamente en la frase anterior.

Cuando desperté, Yuki ya se había levantado.

Fui al baño, y sentí ruidos en la cocina.

Fui a asegurarme que no había bolsos en la sala, y que era Yuki el que estaba allí. Se encontraba lavando los trastos del día anterior. Yo estaba desnudito, y me puse un delantal de cocina que encontré, tomé un paño de cocina, y me puse a secar y guardar las cosas.

-Baka, ¿Porqué no te vestiste?

-Me da flojera, si después me desvestiré de nuevo.

-¿Y porqué te pusiste el delantal?

-Porque me da frío el agua tan helada con mi cuerpecito aún caliente tras la noche que acabamos de pasar.

-Mh, no te creo.

-Eh?

-Lo habrás hecho a propósito. –Me dio una palmada.

-Yuki... –dije alargando la u.

-Vamos a desayunar pie de limón. Toma esas galletas partidas de allá...

-¿Estas?

-Si, esas, y muélelas bien. Hazlas polvo. Y luego nos echamos uno, de acuerdo?

-¿Eh?

-Ya, no importa. Mientras yo derrito la mantequilla...

Cuando estuvo todo molido, Lo dejamos hecho pelota reposar un rato mientras hacíamos el relleno y el merengue. Hicimos, por alguna extraña razón, mucho relleno.

-Esto está para meterle los dedos. –Metí los dedos a la masa.

-No todavía. Primero poner mantequilla al molde, luego la masa, ahora relleno, -Yo sujetaba mientras Yuki hacía todo. –Y ahora el merengue. Dejó el molde en el horno para que se dorara un poco.

-¿Ahora sí puedo...?

-Si, puedes.

Metí mis dedos al dichoso elemento, junto con Yuki, pero la fuente estaba un poco retirada de la orilla de la mesa de la cocina, así que quedé un poco al aire... Y Yuki aprovechó, como siempre. Primero me pasó un dedo por la parte baja de la espalda, y las nalgas, preparando antes de entrar, pero lo hizo con fuerza. Metió un dedo, cosa que nunca había hecho.

-Yu Yuki...

-¿Cómo está el relleno, Shuichi? Dijo muy cerca de mi oído.

-Se... Se siente raro. –Gemí cuando Yuki introdujo un segundo dedo. Yo estaba simplemente jadeando, me relajé un poco sobre la mesa, y sentí un tercer dedo entrar a mí. Y moverse de una forma que en casi treinta patéticos segundos, terminé, pero de forma fenomenal. Sólo entonces Yuki me soltó, y se fue a lavar las manos.

-Limpia. –Fue cuanto me dijo. Me puse a limpiar un poco, y me iba a sentar, cuando Yuki me dijo –No, vamos mejor a la cama. Lleva café.

Yuki se fue a la cama llevando dos platillos, cuchillo de cortar tortas y del otro, cucharillas, todo en una bandeja. Yo puse la cafetera, y preparé un poco de café. La habitación de Yuki no tiene tele, no sé cómo no se aburre. Dice que es porque usa la cama para descansar, y para culiar, y el living para ver tele, pero claro, no le da nada tener sexo en el sillón, en la silla del escritorio, o la mesa de la cocina. Llevé los dos café a su cuarto, uno en su taza favorita, una que es de color indeterminado, pero oscuro, y la mía, con el símbolo de mi manga favorito.

Me apuré a llegar, ya se sabe qué hace Yuki con los dulces, pero así y todo, cuando llegué ya se había comido un tercio, o iba por allí. Le pasé su café.

-Está pésimo.

-Lo hizo la cafetera, no yo.

-Hasta en la cafetera te sabe mal el café. Eres pésimo en la cocina, y en la cama, no puedes hacer bien ni un café, ni una mamada.

Hay veces en que se me agota la paciencia, y soy un monstruo. Rara vez, mas bien nunca Yuki me había visto en tal estado. Hacen falta horas menos de sueño bajo permanente frustración de todo tipo... Lo cual normalmente en la disquera está a orden del día. No recuerdo muy bien lo que dije, pero recuerdo la cara de agobio de Yuki mientras le gritaba todas las cosas que me solía repetir, y dónde diablos estaba todo, que si en realidad yo era sólo un estorbo, porqué tenía sexo conmigo cada vez que podía, y cosas así.

Me respondió, cuando me quedé callado porque me dolía la garganta, y no podía hablar mas, que si entonces me había dado cuenta del doble juego que hacíamos. Como ya no podía hablar, me siguió hablando, cada vez mas dolido, y enojado, de las cosas que se me pasaban por alto. Como el hecho que le insultara tan seguido por estupideces que no valían la pena. Y otras cosas, que prefiero no recordar.

Fue la pelea mas horrible que hayamos tenido.

Yo no podía hablar, y Yuki me seguía retando. Tenía un nudo en mi garganta. Por fin se sentó, callado. Él estaba llorando, sus ojos estaban llenos de penita, y de rencor. Quizá es demasiada sobrecarga, y sólo jugaba a enfadarme, como tantas otras veces. Y yo también lloraba. Pero en silencio. Apoyé mi espalda en la puerta del armario, y me deslicé hacia abajo. Yuki me sujetó antes de caer.

-¿Qué te pasa, baka? ¿Acaso no puedes hablar?

Hice un gesto de no con la cabeza.

-Perdóname, creo que perdí la cabeza. Sólo intentaba jugar contigo, comunicarme. No sé cómo hacerlo, sueles ser indiferente e insensible a casi todo lo demás. Por eso siempre reclamo por ello. Pero sabes que no es cierto, ¿Verdad...?

Maldita sea, yo sufriendo por que este idiota no me decía mas que esas cosas, y era por que yo, otro idiota, nunca le ponía atención, ni era capaz de entender su lenguaje. Bajé la cabeza, volteándola a un lado.

-¿Hay alguien en casa? –Se escuchó desde el living. Seguchi. Yuki puso cara de urgencia.

-Estamos en el cuarto, no vengas, Toma, te lo advierto. –Le gritó mientras hacía volar el delantal. Me pregunté: A todo esto... ¿Porqué tiene Yuki un delantal con vuelitos en su casa... Ak.

Si, adivinaron.

Yuki me empezó a vestir deprisa, porque escuchamos además a K y Hiro. Supongo que a ellos ya no les causa pudor el hecho de vernos así, de modo que podían llegar y pasar finalmente me vestí con un pijama mío. Metió el delantal bajo las almohadas, y me hizo un gesto de silencio. Tomó su café, y me pasó el mío, y un poco de pie. En cuanto empecé a comer, entraron.

-Ah, come'n here, mister Shindou kun y Yuki san. Comiendo pastel, y no querían convidarnos eh? K san jugaba con su arma algo peligrosamente, como siempre. –tomó sin pedir permiso un poco de pie, y se lo echó de una vez.

-Ah, pero que escena mas obscena han visto mis ojos, Shuichi.- Entró saludando Hiro. Yuki le dio un poco de pastel.

-Creo que queda mas café en la cafetera, por si alguien quiere. –Les ofreció Yuki. – está bastante bueno.

Yo asentí.

-Y porqué no nos sirves tú mismo, Eiri san. Eres muy malo con tus invitados.

-Yo no los invité.

-Es que vinimos por Shindou kun. Necesitamos que hable en una conferencia. –Señaló K.

-Creo que no se va a poder. Tiene un shock nervioso al parecer, hace unos minutos que no puede decir palabra.

-¿Qué... lo ignoraste? –Preguntó Hiro, aludiendo a la vez anterior que perdí la voz.

-No, le puse demasiada atención.

-¿Es eso cierto, Shindou san?- Asentí con la cabeza. –que oportuno, no puedo decir menos.

-En todo caso, está en sus días de asueto. –Yuki ya llevaba la mitad del pastel el solo.

-Yo soy su manager. –K jugaba con su arma. – Y sé que le conviene recuperar su voz ahora mismo, si no quiere perder mucho.

Fujisaki entró en ése momento, casi dormido.

-Hola Shindou kun, hola Yuki san. –Y se durmió sobre la cama. Me lo quedé mirando, y lo piqué un poco con el dedo.

-Lo interrumpimos también, como ven.

-Si Shu tiene que ir a hablar estando mudo, creo que puedo ir yo también. –Yuki me miraba preocupado. Le miré lindo de vuelta. Y me sonrió. Creo que eso intentaba diciéndome esas cosas pesadas, retomar la complicidad que desde el principio no hizo pelear jugando. Comprendí lo valioso de todo esto, como crecimiento personal para Yuki. Porque pese a ser todo un juego, sólo una vez me entregaré así. Y será para él. Pero la entrega no es a él, es a mí mismo, a mi cuerpo, a mi modo de comunicarme.

-Entonces terminen de desayunar, y nos vamos. Ah, Eiri san, me preguntaba si no se me quedó aquí un delantal.

-¿Un delantal?

-Si.

-¿Uno rosa con flores y adornos?

-Si.

-Pues no, que yo sepa, ninguno. ¿Has visto uno así, Shu? –Dije que no con la cabeza. – Ya lo vez.  Revisa, tal vez sea porque apenas ustedes se fueron nos vinimos a la cama. – Y me sonrió de forma pícara. Yo enrojecí, de modo que todos supieron de qué hablaba.

Terminamos de desayunar, y tuvimos que ir. Como siempre, no hay otro remedio. Fujisaki dormía todo el tiempo. Al parecer, pasó algo grave, pues afuera del departamento había cámaras. Mientras yo me vestía en el baño, vigilado por Hiro desde fuera, Yuki estuvo hablando con Seguchi san, y al parecer discutieron. Yuki me abrazaba todo el tiempo, me habían hecho ponerme una chaqueta con el cuello alto, y gorro, y cuando salí del baño, Yuki pidió que no se me dijera nada. nos fuimos en una van conducida por K san hasta un hospital.

Una vez allí, todo transcurrió de un modo muy rápido, y desagradable. Todos hablaban, yo no quería escuchar, y resulta que Yuki en un momento me llevó aparte, para explicarme  bien lo que acababa de entender.

-Shuichi, yo sé que no tienes mucha idea de lo que pasa, y de las consecuencias que tendrá esto para nosotros. Una chica que murió hace poco en este hospital dijo algo en su delirio que al parecer fue oído por una reportera, que anoche hizo un escándalo terrible. Toma me dijo que me estuvo llamando luego, ¿Recuerdas que se retiraron porque había un problema? –Asentí. – pues era este. Esta muchacha afirmó que yo era el padre de su hijo. Sé que no puedes responderme, y tal vez ni entenderme, pero quiero que sepas que no es cierto. Puedo hacer una prueba de ADN para la opinión pública, pero debes ser tú quien me crea primero.

Yo no supe qué hacer. Traté de pensar, pero no pude. Cuando he podido, por lo demás.

-Shuichi- Prosiguió Yuki con su discurso. –Se me va a caer el mundo encima si digo que el niño no es mío, pero quiero hacerlo porque no es justo que yo cargue con algo que no hice. Es un bebé de x semanas, para que lo hubiera hecho yo, hubiera sido el tiempo que mas pasé contigo.

"Y todos sabemos que no tienes tantos espermios", casi le dije. Si, coincidía con el tiempo de mis vacaciones de huida, o honey moon, como la habíamos bautizado, para risa de todos, y enojo de Seguchi. Sé que no podía confiar mucho en Yuki, pero parecía un poco preocupado de cómo pensaba.

Supongo que un niño nos separaría sólo un poco más rápido de lo que nos hubiéramos separado nosotros... Eso si yo pensara. A mí nadie me iba a alejar de Yuki, nada. No de nuevo. Nunca. Cuando uno ama de verdad, no deja que ni uno mismo impida estar con quien se ama. Puede que sea impulso sadomasoquista, pero nada nos aleja.

Yuki me miraba queriendo saber mi respuesta. Allí había un block de dibujo, tomé un plumón, y empecé a escribir.

Yuki empezó a hablar. Dijo algo así como: "Creo que me estás volviendo sádico. Necesito oírte gemir mi nombre. Me siento extraño contigo, sin poder hablar. Nunca creía que diría esto, pero es extraño.

En eso llegó el doctor a examinarme. Yuki quedó en silencio, y yo dejé de escribir. Estuve atento, y Yuki no hizo seña de querer leer lo que había escrito.

El doctor me examinó la garganta, me tomó el pulso, y me dijo que era por nervios, que debía relajarme. Salió de allí, porque no tenía pluma para escribirme la receta de tranquilizantes, y aproveché de mostrarle mi respuesta a Yuki:

"Reconoce al niño. Adoptémoslo. Aunque no sea tuyo, me gustaría darte un hijo, y ya que no puedo..."

-Baka, y mil veces baka. ¿Porqué te quieres echar encima problemas que no son para ti? Ambos somos gay, soy adicto a veces, pero me puedo permitir eso porque soy libre. Además eso significaría atarnos. No, no quiero hacerlo, Shuichi.

Escribí: "Pero Yuki, ese niño no tiene la culpa"

-Yo tampoco, y no voy a cargar con eso. Cada cual a lo suyo, además, si acepto esto, puede que luego empiecen con otra cosa. No, Shuichi, aunque tú me lo pidas no puedo hacerlo.

Regresó el doctor, y miró algo enojado a Yuki. Me dio la receta, y me iba a empezar a dar lata, pero Yuki me tomó de la mano, y me llevó lejos, después de darle las gracias. Cuando llegamos donde Toma nos esperaba, para hacer el examen de sangre de Yuki, lo primero que le dijo fue:

-Quiero que lo examine otro doctor, ese no me gusta.

-Yo mismo veré que así se haga. No me gusta la idea que pueda hablar ahora, pero mañana necesito que lo haga. Lo absurdo es que la fecha de concepción es cercana a vuestra luna de miel, y en cuanto a ello todos sabemos...

-Si, si, si, no es necesario que lo digas en voz alta. –Lo interrumpió Yuki.

-Aunque si lo deseas, ahora hay pastillas azules que...

-Ya, basta. Funciona para xxx a Shuichi, no necesito otra cosa.

Yo debía estar peor que un globo, de lo redondo y lo rojo, ya se imaginarán. Aunque Yuki no hubiera podido hacer a ese niño, lo quería para mí. Sé que es egoísta, es un capricho pasajero, como todos los que me han dado, como tener un gato. Al final el bicho es mas de Yuki que otra cosa. Si, sé que no es correcto tener un niño de mascota, por eso elegí obedecer a Yuki y no pedí mas al niño. Y escribí en un papel: "No te preocupes, volverá la voz en cuanto necesite decir algo"

Yuki sonrió, me quitó el papel de las manos con una mirada que ya me conozco muy bien, me abrazó, y me acarició el cabello. "siii"me dijo. "soy un maldito sádico, necesito escuchar cómo me ruegas que pare, que no pare" se puso serio, de pie, miró a todos lados, y dijo "Creo que sabrás que nunca dije eso".

Asentí. Creo que si no se aleja en ese momento, hubiéramos dado un espectáculo fenomenal. Le tenía aún unas ganas... sólo quería que toma nos dejara ya en casa. Tan rápido en buscarnos, y lento en dejarnos... pero no debo quejarme, es mi vida, y hay que aceptar, y aprender a vivir con algunas cosas.

En el auto, Yuki preguntó dónde íbamos. Como estábamos en la Van, hay más espacio, así que al escuchar que íbamos a un cana, Yuki me acarició las nalgas. Me subí arriba de él. Hiro iba en otro auto, en este sólo estábamos nosotros, y Seguchi san manejaba. Yuki me bajó los pantalones que llevaba, que por cierto son fáciles de bajar, y sentí cómo se bajaba el cierre. Maldito Yuki, siempre está listo... Me aferró bien fuerte la cintura, y me mordisqueaba el cuello y las orejas. Seguchi san miró para atrás.

-Chicos, pásenla bien, de aquí a como veintiocho horas no estarán solos de nuevo. –Se puso un estéreo. –Sólo tienen media hora.

Así que Yuki siguió ocn lo que hacía. Me penetró a lo bruto, como siempre, mientras sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo. Sin darme cuenta estaba gimiendo su nombre. Sentía a Yuki reirse, y dejé mi concentración atrás.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De ti.

-¿Cómo de mí?

-En realidad de lo luego que se te pasó la mudez. –Y siguió riendo.

-Yuki malo. No me dí cuenta. Ya no quiero seguir, sácamelo...

-Mh... -Habló cerca de mi cuello. –Así que no quieres seguir ahora –Se movió, y todo mi cuerpo recibió el movimiento.

-No, no quiero, me duele mucho.

-Oh, vamos, lo mismo de siempre –Sus manos torturaban mis pezones que se volvían cada vez mas sensibles al tacto. –Primero dices que no quieres, y luego ya no puedes parar. –yuki movía mis caderas con su mano. –Vamos, Shuichi, dentro de algunos segundos gritarás, pero no de dolor... Sólo relájate, y ya verás cómo va todo bien...

Sus manos realmente me estaban quemando. Ya me faltaba poco. Eché mi cabeza para atrás, acomodándola en su hombro. Él echó las caderas un poco para delante, y me miró la cara. Mi espalda rozaba casi totalmente con su pecho, poco atlético, pero firme. Lo miraba silencioso, o casi, sólo era ruidosa mi respiración a cada movimiento. Su cara cuando me lo hace es grandiosa. Me miró, y me besó la cara.

-¿No estarás enojado? Vamos Shu, no me hagas rogarte, quiero oírte gritar, gritar por mí...

Sus manos bajaron por mis caderas hasta mis rodillas, y me las envió para atrás, de modo que impulsó mi espalda un poco para adelante. Empecé a gemir como nunca. Me masajeó levemente la espalda, y de mis ojos caían ésas lágrimas que a veces suelen caer. Este era el caso. Seguí gimiendo su nombre, no me valía la pena morderme los labios para evitarlo, y terminé antes que él, en su mano.

Me moví un poco, me incorporé, y el ligero dolor de cuando es muy brusco me hizo decir ay. Él también había terminado, unos momentos después que yo.

Me tendí en el asiento como pude. Yuki bajó al pisadero, y se arrodilló. Él cabía allí, yo estaba un poco adolorido, sino bastante. Apoyó su cabeza en mi ombligo, y sentimos que Seguchi detuvo el auto.

-Llegamos chicos. Ahora deben comportarse como la gente normal.

Yuki me besó el ombligo, me bajo el suéter, y me subió los pantalones. Me abrochó todo. Él se arregló, y Seguchi abrió la puerta del auto. Bajó Yuki, y me llevó cubierto al lugar donde íbamos. Nunca antes había estado allí.

Hasta aquí llegó este capítulo. Bastante lemon para todos estos días. Bastante largo, nueve páginas. Bien, este... quiero agradecerle a quienes me han escrito, enviado mensajes por msn, o simplemente enviado rewiews por este fic. Esto... a Anna, a Diora, con sus faltas de ortografía, me dio mucho gusto, y lo continuaré, a Vaslav, que beno que te haya gustado Tohma, y si, yo también me reí al imaginar la situación, pero me alegra que alguien haya encontrado una anécdota mía sublime. rikku-tomoe, creo que Mi Vida Con Shuichi es un fic muerto, estuve demasiado tiempo con él. No sé si agregaré un capítulo, recuerda que no son historias en sí, pese a que por momentos lo parezcan. Son simplemente diarios de vida con mucho lemon desde el punto de vista de los personajes. Y ese fic tiene trauma, así que no creo... No creo poder seguirlo, pero ya he dicho esto dos veces, y ahí lo tienes. Es el fic con mas éxito que haya tenido jamás. Curiosamente, es el mas mío, no planificado, no parte de un solo impulso, hay tanto de mí como de cálculo en los otros. No esperen que siga tal cual la historia, eso es... Muy tosco para mí. Lo siento, soy muy densa.

Besos para todas!


	4. Second Sight 4

Second Sight... Second chance... Second Time...

Nota: Este fic es altamente denso, si quieres, puedes saltarte la parte del ensayo sobre el amor, simbolizado con "..." ahora, si desea tomarlo para un examen, avísame, por favor, es muy importante para mí esto, como lo es saber qué piensan acerca de esto...

-Hay elementos con los que no puedes transar. Aunque llores y patalees, hay cosas que han de pasarte a ti, y sólo a ti, y aunque las encuentres negativas, has de recordar que la negatividad es sólo cambio, y que son esos cambios, exactamente, los que te enseñen cómo ser feliz.

Desperté con la luz del día en mi cara. Era extraño. El oír las teclas sonando me había acunado. Mi primera visión fue ver a Yuki de frente a aquel gran ventanal, de espaldas a mi, con su Laptop. Leía en voz alta. Tras terminar de leer, siguió un rato apoyado en la palma de su mano, paseando el dedo por el borde del escritorio. Al frente mío había un librero, y a mi lado derecho una puerta. Casi sin adornos, la habitación era, sin embargo, confortable. Yuki se puso a escribir de nuevo. Yo estaba en una cama en el suelo, típica japonesa...

Lo último que recordaba era haber visto el frontis de una casa muy grande... Esa tenía pintas de ser una habitación muy lujosa, por el tamaño. Y era de madera. A lo mejor nos habían traído hasta aquí... y a lo mejor me había desmayado debido al cansancio, y me habían puesto acá. Pero recuerdo que estaba atardeciendo. Yuki se estiró, y me senté. Me dí cuenta que llevaba un traje oscuro... de monje.

-no es el amor, no es el dolor... Es esa suerte de misteriosa sincronía, de misteriosa complicidad que se da entre dos personas alguna vez en la vida los que llamo amor. Es difícil poner en palabras los sentimientos, mas porque tememos a lo que ellas pueden y no hacer. Es como cuando te das cuenta en un baile que alguien te gusta sólo porque al bailar se sincronizan. Creo que dos personas pueden amarse, y nunca escucharse, nunca comprenderse, no compartir muchas opiniones ni gustos, pero si existe sincronía en el dejar ser, y ser, nace algo extraordinario. Mas si esta suerte de conexión dispara a ambos en su respectivo campo de investigación. No creo en el amor de los marineros, que son sólo besos, lágrimas, y promesas, no creo en el amor romántico, de suspiros y tumbas, no creo en el amor de alguien que no tiene visión crítica de la realidad, aunque muchas veces me he cuestionado si no es eso exactamente lo que los hace sentirse felices. El enamoramiento es un estado semejante a la drogadicción, y de similar cura, cuyo término no deja mayor huella que un leve desconcierto ante la irracionalidad vivida. En cambio, sabemos muchas veces que es amor por cómo nos duele dejarlo ir... aunque sea necesario... Sabemos que es amor por cómo nos cuesta respirar si no le sabemos cerca.

Es extraño este fenómeno, pues lleva a las personas a ser irracionales, a contradecirse en sus propios impulsos. Tal vez sea simplemente el reflejo de una rebeldía condicionada a un mundo que exige ser racional, y eso no sea mas que fantasmas que habitan en nuestras mentes. Aunque tal vez la supuesta racionalidad no sea mas que un ideal que llevamos, y no una realidad, lo que nos pondría en un juego similar al de Foucault, al decir que estaríamos ante esferas de percepción de la realidad paralelas, pero todas en cierto modo no dejan de ser meras percepciones, y el mundo objetivo es un obvio engaño de nuestra mente, pero eso complicaría demasiado una posible investigación, pero considero necesario mencionarlos, puesto que la realidad no se nos da como un conjunto de reglas de juego ordenadas y sistemáticas, de hecho, la realidad aparece antes nuestros ojos cuando rompemos las reglas del juego.

Ahora, tal vez podamos distinguir lo que es enamoramiento, y lo que es amor, pero cuando nos toca la experiencia, es tremendamente difícil saberlo. Hay quienes dicen poder distinguirlos, pero he descubierto que están de algún modo conectados con dogmas de las iglesias, y cuya mención es siempre en pos de manejar la opinión del otro a su lado. Y sin embargo, hay una denominación que me agrada, una diferenciación que no lleva niveles sociales implícitos, y que es más bien de nivel idiomático. Es la diferenciación que existe en japonés, donde hay por lo menos tres palabras para designar lo que en español llamamos Amor, y en Inglés Love, existe _suki_, que podría significar algo así como "gustar", pero en el sentido de "like" inglés. Se escribe con los kanjis de "madre" y de "hijo", y siento esa simbolización como aquel vínculo no basado en la subsistencia de la raza, sino de la ternura, y de la fidelidad a ese vínculo, que por cierto se le significa con ribetes de eterno e incambiable. También existe _ai, _que viene a significar enamoramiento, se escribe con el kanji de "blanco" y de "sentimiento". Es el amor de pareja, que plenamente se desarrolla entre pétalos de rosa, y perfección de ambos. Luego sigue _koi_, que viene a escribirse como "rojo" y "sentimiento", lo cual nos llevaría a suponer del amor pasional, de los amantes, del drama, y de todo el género novelesco que supone. Ahora, podríamos decir con esto que estoy de acuerdo con quienes dicen aquello que hay dos tipos de amor con respecto a la pareja, de un amor firme, duradero y estable, que hay que procurar mantener, y un amor pasional, que en suma es destructor. Pues les diré algo: para mí el primero es un mero engaño de la naturaleza y la sociedad, hecho para que el sistema funcione, y el segundo es la reacción de rebeldía frente a esto. Del otro no me referiré, puesto que para nuestra cultura habla del amor a la patria, la familia, los valores y el bizcocho de chocolate a la hora del té, lo que produce ciertos roces a la hora de solucionar conflictos. Pero me parece que las otras dos no son mas que mentiras, cada una acusando a la otra de ser la falsa, y afirmando ser verdadera. Cuando he amado, he preferido no usar la palabra, puesto que está tan usada, tan vilipendiada por sus propios hijos...

Yo creo que el amor va mas con esa explosión de hormonas que dicen que se siente, aquella hiperactividad de los centros receptivos sensoriales, que tiene origen en un extraño punto entre nuestro centro físico, y ése algo, aquella energía que nos distingue del cadáver. Hay enfermedades que se originan por la mente, como hay quienes se sanan por el mismo camino. No creo que estén tan diferenciados. Creo que la percepción de los sentimientos no debería tomarse como algo meramente físico, ni como algo meramente metafísico, creo que es una deliciosa armonía entre ambos. Aún hoy tendemos a ignorar y a trivializar las cosas más simples e importantes del universo, pero hay que entender algo: al morir, perdemos 0,3 por ciento de peso. ¿Cuánto es eso en energía? Y eso sólo en el sentido científico, puesto que la misma frase abre muchas interrogantes, como quienes somos en realidad, la energía que se va, donde nos vamos, nos disolvemos... Sólo he visto una droga que no destruya a quien la consume, y es el amor, aunque no nos demos cuenta de cuando nos ciega, o cuando empezamos a destruirnos nosotros con tal de mantenerlo. Aunque estén bajo su hechizo, las personas con capaces de construirse y reconstruirse a sí mismas, y es impresionante la manera de brillar que tienen.

Es tremendamente difícil saber si son las circunstancias de la vida lo que te hace enamorarte, o es la voluntad. Creo que es mas duro aún si no se sabe verbalizar lo que se siente. Sólo me sentí invadido por aquellos toques de pasión una vez, arrastrado a la esencia mas profunda del sexo...

-¿Ya despertaste, baka?

-Si, Yuki. ¿qué es eso que leías? ¿algo de tus novelas?

-Un ensayo.

-Ah. ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estamos en casa de mi padre. –Tomó un cigarro de los suyos, y se sentó a fumar.

-Ah... ¿Y porqué?

-Huyendo del revuelo de la prensa. Los resultados salen recién en tres meses. Pero sólo estaremos tres días. Ustedes deben ir a grabar, y yo a escribir. –botó algo de humo.

-Ah... Hace un lindo día, no, Yuki. Podríamos ir a dar una vuelta.

-No gracias, estoy demasiado ocupado.

-Naa, Yuki... Es un lindo día...

-Ya sabes en dónde terminan nuestros lindos días siempre, -Yuki se bajó de la silla -volviendo apurados a casa. –Se sentó en mis tapas, acercándose peligrosamente. –Y sabes para que... ¿Acaso quieres sexo? –Yo había retrocedido hasta estar totalmente recostado – Para eso no necesitamos ir a dar una vuelta. Podemos tenerlo aquí mismo... Ya me están dando ganas...

-Baka Yuki. Yo sólo quería dar un lindo paseo, y tú me sales con esto.

-¿Y quieres que te crea que querías dar un inocente paseo conmigo? -Puso su mano en mi cuerpo, lo que me sobresaltó de sobremanera. –Vamos, Shuichi.

-Aquí el que quiere sexo eres tú.

Yuki miró su mano, y luego a mi extrañado. Se sentó de nuevo, y dio otra fumada a su cigarro. Me acarició un poco el rostro.

-Al parecer algo raro te sucede. Estás sin ganas cuando de común respondes bien.

-Es normal.

-No, no lo es. Haré que te revise un médico. Puede ser simplemente la presión, el estrés, como puede ser una anemia. Porque te he visto rechazar dos veces tus comidas favoritas.

-Es sólo que estoy engordando. –Yuki se levantaba para ir a la puerta.

-No seas baka, eres muy delgado, y muy niño. –Se detuvo un momento. Me miró de frente con algo extraño en sus ojos, como perplejidad. –Aunque no lo había notado, empiezas a dejar de serlo. Mh, tal vez sea sólo el crecimiento. Igual considero prudente consultar.

Salió del estudio. Me quedé solito en aquel lugar. Me tapé hasta los ojos, Yuki un par de veces me había hablado de que aquel lugar tenía fantasmas, era una casa muy antigua, y eso me daba miedo. Al cabo de un rato volvió, y sólo dijo: "Ya viene el médico"

-¡¡Yuki!! Que bueno que llegaste, me asusté mucho, me sentí muy solito, creí que vendrían fantasmas a comerme...

-Ya cállate, tengo trabajo, y el único que va a comerte soy yo.

Estuve reflexionando sobre la preocupación de Yuki por mi salud. Recuerdo una noche en que me despertó, y me hizo tomarme un montón de vitaminas. Es extraño, se preocupaba a veces de lo que comí, y eso... Cuando no estaba demasiado complicado como para estar conmigo.

En eso llegó el médico.

-¿Hola, alguien llamó un médico?

-Si, yo –Se dio la vuelta Yuki – Es por él. Es sólo rutina. Me preocupa porque durmió mucho, y sigue con sueño, no ha comido ni querido comer, dice que no tiene apetito, y además...

-¿Además?

-No siente deseo.

El médico miró a Yuki unos momentos.

-Comprendo. –El médico me habló a mí. – Dime niño, cuántos años tienes.

-Veinte.

-¿Veinte? No aparentas... No importa. Dime, ¿Has tenido este problema antes?

-Realmente no lo sé.

-¿Desde cuando que no tienes apetito?

-Desde... Desde que cenamos con Tohma, pero... antes tampoco...

-Eso fue anteayer. –Aclaró Yuki, en cuclillas a mi izquierda. –Suele deprimirse y resfriarse muy seguido.

-Puede ser falta de hierro. ¿Qué sueles comer?

-Lo que vendan en la cafetería a las tres de la mañana.

-Mh, nada sano, ¿Verdad?

-No tengo tiempo, y K dice que si como mucho voy a engordar.

-Mh. Vamos a hablar con ese tal K para que te haga una dieta estricta, pero sana. Tu pulso está un poco bajo, normal para quien ha estado en descanso. Tus pupilas... Bien, Deja ver tu garganta... Bien, ahora, respira hondo... –Tuve un escalofrío –Es estetoscopio suele estar frío.

Me hizo respirar unas cuantas veces, y me vio los reflejos. Me ordenó hacerme unos exámenes de sangre, y se fue. Yuki decidió que quería dormir una siesta, así que se tendió a mi lado. No tardé en dormirme otra vez.

Cuando llegó K, dijo que había estado de compras. Tras él, Sakano, Hiro y Suguru entraron a la habitación.

-Ha! I'll catch you! Doing sweet, fully and sickly things!

-No, K, no es lo que usted cree.

-Aha! Y qué es, entonces.

-Silencio, Yuki se quedó dormido.

En ese momento despertó.

-Maldito K, siempre eres muy ruidoso.

-Lamento tener que decir de usted lo mismo.

-Pues yo que esté haciendo mal su trabajo.

-¿Porqué lo dice?

-Shuichi duerme casi todo el tiempo, y está inapetente.

-¿Y qué hay con eso?

-Puedes causarle una anemia. Está demasiado débil. Ayer se desmayó como tres veces.

-Mh, es cierto. Me lo llevo a Tokio.

-No es necesario. Aquí tengo órdenes de exámenes médicos, será todo muy discreto, y en Tokio armarían tremendo revuelo si los ven entrar.

-Mh, muy bien pensado. Yuki sensei, un día de estos me quitará el trabajo.

-Ahora llévatelo, tengo que trabajar.

-Lo siento, vinimos a buscarlos para un almuerzo con su familia. Luego daremos un paseo por estas bellas colinas.

-Bien. Vamos.

Así fue que almorzamos, y entonces noté que de veras no puedo comer, no tengo hambre. Jugaron bromas al respecto. Al rato fuimos a caminar, y era un paisaje realmente hermoso. Lindo para estar. Yuki me preguntó "¿Podrías vivir aquí?" y no supe responder. Dije "contigo, viviría en cualquier sitio, y cualquier desierto es hermoso". Yuki s quedó en silencio. Creí que mi respuesta había sido la incorrecta, cuando me apretó por los hombros, y me preguntó:

-Tú... nunca piensas en el futuro, ¿Verdad?

-No, yo siempre creo que hay que vivir en el ahora. Vivir el día.

-¿Y no piensas en qué harás de aquí a diez años? ¿Crees poder seguir cantando? ¿Componiendo canciones?

-Nunca lo he pensado.

-¿Crees que seguiremos juntos?

-Me da lo mismo. Si no estás cerca de mí, simplemente moriré.

-Estoy casado. Volvamos a casa.

-¿A casa? No podemos volver aún...

-No, me refería al templo, aunque también quiero volver a casa. K!, me vuelvo al templo con Shuichi...

-Pero si ahora vamos a pescar.

-Tengo trabajo, y él se está cayendo de sueño. Si le quieres resfriado además de anémico, bien.

-No, está bien, vayan a dormir. Sólo cuídense.

-Vale.

Yuki me arrastró de vuelta al templo por un atajo. Seguro jugaba solito por estos lugares. O huía, tal como me le manifestó una vez. Me siento incómodo, sea como sea, porque está allí su padre, y no es muy alentador estar viendo sus rostros.

Nos sentamos en el borde de la casa. No recuerdo el nombre, pero como el piso de las casas antiguas es más alto que el suelo, se da un desnivel, por el lado del jardín de té. Sólo llevábamos esa ropa que usan los sacerdotes... Supongo que con calzoncillos, pero Yuki me los quita para tomarme más rápido cuando se le da la gana, y a mí realmente me incomodan. Uso de los slip para estar mejor. Yuki se llevaba la mano a la espalda, así que me ofrecí a hacerle un masaje.

-Tú no eres muy bueno en eso.

-Anda, que Noriko san nos ayuda a relajarnos a veces, y enseña cómo relajar a otros.

-Ah... Horror. Me vale, inténtalo. Ten –Me pasó una crema –ayuda a correr mejor las manos. –Y se bajó la bata esa de sacerdote. ¿Yukata?

Así que le empecé a masajear según las instrucciones que me había dado Noriko (N/A: No se imaginan cuántas veces he seducido con un masaje en la espalda. Jejeje.) Y al parecer se relajó bastante. Tenía muchos nudos. Cuando su espalda maravillosa ya estaba lisa y suave, Yuki se puso de pie, y bajó los pies al piso, y se subió los hombros. Yo, es cierto, estaba algo excitado, pero no tanto como él, al parecer. Me acercó, y me besó. El piso de la casa le llegaba un poco más debajo de las caderas. En el beso me le fui entregando, a sus manos quemantes, a sus besos húmedos... Me acercó de golpe a él, por las caderas, pude sentir su erección a través de la ropa. Supe dónde iba a terminar todo esto. Me seguía besando, recorriendo mi cuerpo, subiendo los faldones de mi ropa. Sus manos toparon con mi slip,.al quitármelo, me dejó de piernas abiertas, y al aire.

-Maldita sea, Yuki, sólo te ofrecí un masaje...

-Dime ahora que no quieres...

-Maldita sea, si, si quiero, -empecé a jadear, sus labios tocaron mi pene -pero aquí nos pueden ver... Oh, Yuki...

-Nadie nos verá, todos están pescando, y mi padre está en un servicio. Sólo trata de relajarte... Anda, Shuichi...

Me destruyó su ruego, estaba rogándome que lo dejara entrar. Le dejé que me pusiera de la misma crema que había usado para su espalda, ahora sé que la llevaba lista, y me penetró como siempre, deprisa, con calma... Pero esta vez hizo algo diferente. Tomó mis piernas de su cintura, y las puso a la altura de sus hombros. El grito que di fue impresionante, puesto que se adentró mas que nunca, y de a poco aquel dolor lo fui sintiendo placer, como siempre, como nunca. Me caían lágrimas de mis ojos, y mis gemido eran muy fuertes. Terminé muy luego, como siempre, pero Yuki no se detuvo. Después de eyacular, dejo de sentir placer unos momentos, pero el segundo siempre viene con mas fuerza. La posición no me permitía besar a Yuki, y lo que estaba sintiendo no me permitía abrir los ojos. Acabó él, y respiré hondo. Quedé extremadamente sensible, caliente, a la espera de mas. Yuki se tendió a mi lado. Me pasó un brazo por encima, y me besó la cara. Apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho.

-Has estado maravilloso, Yuki.

-Tú has estado mejor que otras veces.

-¡Yuki! –Dije en tono de reclamo.

-Nunca cambias, baka. - Me quedé observando el hermoso jardín. Yuki suspiró- ¿Te gusta el jardín?

-Si, es muy hermoso.

-Ciertamente. Sólo ahora me lo parece. Lo miré diario tantas veces, que no me daba cuenta.

-Debe ser una gran suerte vivir en un lugar así.

-No lo creo.

-Yuki, lo siento, yo no...

-No importa. El pasado no importa. –Me recorrió con su dedo.

-Yuki... tómame...

-¿Qué?

-Tómame ya, Yuki...

-Nunca habías dicho algo así...

-Pues ahora lo digo... Tómame otra vez, antes que lleguen los demás, y lo arruinen todo.

-Baka... –Me dijo y me besó el cuello. Se apretó contra mí, besándome mas el cuello, y pude sentir la temperatura elevada de su cuerpo contra mi piel. Él estaba mucho mas listo que yo, de nuevo. Me besó en la boca, situándose sobre mí, yo subiendo mis rodillas, y el mi falda. Mis slip se habían quedado en ningún lado. Bajó otro poco, y ya lo sentí en mi ano. Subí mis rodillas a sus hombros, y comenzó a entrar, y a moverse. En vez de dolor, sentía mucho placer. No del tipo orgásmico de cuando terminas, un placer suave, que llegaba a ser dulce. Yuki se sentó de a poco, y siguió moviéndose, y por increíble y única vez, terminamos juntos de una manera muy especial. Sentí... Sentí cómo mis cinco sentido se fundían en uno solo, y luego... Y luego estallaban...

Luego, descansando con Yuki, me dijo que no sabía qué había sido. Que así como podía ser que nunca más sintiéramos algo así, podía ser que fuera una nueva dimensión para descubrir. .

Muchas gracias a quienes han seguido hasta acá este fic. Ya sé que no es un historia. Sólo quiero dar otro punto de vista.


End file.
